Beauty Monologue
by blisslikethis
Summary: This is a monologue I did for Communications Class... on beauty.


Monologue  
  
"Beauty"  
  
1 Video Diary  
  
Day 1:  
  
2 Lost  
  
beauty queen,  
  
you're a star  
  
what are you  
  
going to do in  
  
that empty sky  
  
of yours?  
  
fight the tears  
  
smile for that camera,  
  
you don't want people  
  
to know  
  
your just like them  
  
only more so,  
  
fighting to find your  
  
inner essence,  
  
the mirror  
  
enemy in your eyes  
  
screaming all the  
  
words of discontent  
  
you could never say aloud,  
  
but then you do  
  
people start to notice  
  
now what have you done?  
  
they're starting to believe  
  
you're only human  
  
living with stars in  
  
your hair  
  
tangled in the crowd  
  
struggling to break free  
  
but ending up  
  
deeper inside than  
  
when you started.  
  
  
  
Do you know who I am? No, probably not. I'm not in magazines or anything. I really think I wouldn't I want to be in one anyways. I'm not somebody who can stay away from food for very long. You know what I mean? Maybe. So, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to tape myself for three days. All my thoughts I think you should hear. You can listen or not. Whatever you want, but hey, it might actually change the way you see things, especially beauty.  
  
  
  
What is beauty to you? Do you look in the mirror to find it or do you look out in the world? Beauty is a very fickle thing. You can look at a superficial Barbie doll and decide she's beautiful. Or you can look at the "average" looking girl with a wonderful poetic sense and decide she's beautiful. Beauty is all in the eye of the beholder. It depends on what you like, what you know, and what you want to know. But me? Me, I cannot stand Barbie dolls without substance. They parade around basking in the affection of others. While other people, people with real depth are left to the shadows. When did our society become so shallow? When did we let all our values slide down the drain? Only eye candy is acceptable now in our society. People with brains, with intellectual depth please step aside. You're not important, at all. Period. Get out of our face.  
  
No, what we want is those skinny little anorexic models. You know the ones that never smile because they're in too much pain? Yeah, them. We love the absolutely no fat look. Completely alien to what's normal. Yes, that's good. So little girls can chase their impossible dreams of becoming a size zero and limiting their food portions to two carrots a day. That's exactly right! Food is out this season. Being sick is in.  
  
Now don't tell me YOU haven't ever looked into the mirror and thought Oh my GOSH when did I ever get so FAT! Well, it's not true. The media only MAKES us think it's true. They want you to think that you could never be that pretty. They want you to believe that their models are superior to you. When, in truth, they are not. If you look close enough you can see the dark circles under their make up and their pouts are filled with truth, not just posed. Everybody is beautiful to someone. Everybody. YES even you. Especially you.  
  
So truthfully, would you rather look sickly and stick like? Or have some depth and maybe a couple curves? Which looks better to you?  
  
Day 2:  
  
Then, of course, there is Britney Spears. Of course in this discussion of beauty, Britney Spears cannot go unspoken of. She is, to many people, the definition of beauty. BUT can we really say she is the ONLY definition of beauty. Sure, maybe she looks pretty, but keep in mind… most of it is FAKE. All of us in the real world have real faults and do not look perfect ALL the time. Well, neither does she but that's not the point. The point is that we have to stop comparing ourselves to celebrities. I mean, most of them practically live, breath and eat beauty. They try non-stop to be what we perceive to be "perfect". But look at them! Hardly any of them are happy! And hardly any of them have had long lasting relationships. See! Beauty can't get you everything anyway!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now besides Britney Spears, look on your TV. What else do you see? Yes, yes more skinny impossible looking girls! Girls you would like to look like. Girls you admire. When will they learn?!? When will the media EVER learn that we NEED to see NORMAL looking people; girls and guys with actual fat on them, and smiles on their faces. But unfortunately it's not something the media is looking into. The media wants crowd pleasers. The media wants everything to be "perfect" and "beautiful", their kind of glitzy and glamorous beauty. Nothing real would be acceptable. It simply wouldn't fit into the world of Hollywood.  
  
Let's see, I'm not saying I'm blaming ALL of the problems we have concerning beauty on the media. It's just ONE of the factors. Weight is another. How we judge people on it. "Hey look at her! She's fat! SOOOO ugly!!" How impossibly cruel is that? Weight is not the most important thing about a person. I'd say it was one of the least. I mean, really, do you look at a person's face first or their stomach. But WHO CARES?!? Beauty is all on the inside. Hello?  
  
But still, that does not stop the cruelty and the suffering we put people we think are "overweight" through. We could never measure the amount of hurt it's caused. The amount of low self esteem and, inevitable, suicides.  
  
Suicide is an ugly thing. Usually it's just too brutally honest for people to handle. But it's tied into beauty so I'm going to continue my thoughts on it. Beauty is one of the underlying causes of suicide. Somebody thinks that they're ugly, or worse off, TOLD that they're ugly. They kill themselves. How are we to judge someone's beauty? We can't even see half of it with our own eyes. So HOW is it that we judge people on the spot, and quickly dismiss them as ugly or beautiful when we don't even KNOW them.  
  
Day 3:  
  
Okay so maybe I lied. Maybe the media IS starting to realize that we are all only HUMAN. Isn't that nice for them to finally notice? How kind. How convenient. Just as our society is starting to dissolve into a shallow-…. hmmm…. actually, IT ALREADY IS! We only rely on looks, while our self worth disintegrates into nothing. Although, as I said, some parts of the media are trying to uphold what little self-esteem we have left. Celebrities are beginning to relax and even show a few curves. How amazing, we are finally making a little progress.  
  
There you go. I'm all finished. Feel any better about yourself? Well if you don't you should. Because like I said before, everyone is beautiful. You can't let imaginary images fuel your thoughts all the time. You must realize that there are things beyond what you are shown on the TV screen and in magazines. Those people are only partly real. The rest of it is fixed up on a computer and edited out. But here, in the real world there is no delete button. We have to take what we've got. And you have to know that you have everything you need. So SMILE! Live a little and don't forget to love who you are. 


End file.
